Evil is as Evil Does
by writelikeademon
Summary: Paige is captured by the Source to be one of his servants. She has to kill the Charmed Ones. Complete.
1. The Vision

Evil is as Evil Does  
  
Mini Disclaimer- "Charmed" is not mine. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole are property of the WB. Everybody else is mine. Cool? OK. P.S. I'm using my artistic license. This story is told before the Source is vanquished, but after Cole lost his powers.  
  
" Seer?" a distance voice asked. " Seer?" There was no time to answer the voice. The Seer saw something too great to pass up because His Wickedness was impatient.  
  
The Source of all Evil saw her eyes turn milky-white, telling him she was seeing into the future. A smile curled onto her lips. " What is it?" he demanded. " What do you see?"  
  
The whiteness of her faded and she smiled. " My Master," she hissed, " I have seen something that will please you very much." She paused.  
  
" What?" the Source demanded. Her smile grew.  
  
" The end of the Charmed Ones. One will join our side."  
  
Beneath his cloak, the Source smiled. " I've been waiting a thousand years for this. I will destroy them"  
  
****************************  
  
" Wow," Piper panted from the back of the alley. Xalox, a slimy, magenta-colored, Jabba-the-hut type, grinned. "You're an ugly demon. Stupid, too." She threw out her hands and tried to blow him up. He didn't budge.  
  
" Freeze him!" Phoebe urged her sister. Piper tried, but he couldn't be stopped. He hurled a ball of sparkly magenta fire at Piper. She screamed and the demon slipped away through the back alleys.  
  
" I'll call Leo," the oldest sister said. " You two-go."  
  
" But," Phoebe looked worried.  
  
" GO!" Piper ordered. The other two sisters hurried off.  
  
" Wearing high heels was a mistake," Paige quipped as she and Phoebe followed Xalox's slimy trail. In a flash they found him waiting for them.  
  
" Finally," he boomed, " I will destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
Phoebe almost giggled. " Uh, hi? Only two of us."  
  
Xalox said nothing, but let a ball of magenta fire collect in his hand. He tossed it at Phoebe, who slammed against a wall, unconscious.  
  
" Chair," Paige called her magic. The broken chair turned blue. She hurled it at Xalox. Unfortuanetly, it turned magenta and disintegrated.  
  
OK, Paige thought. I'm dead now. Xalox shot a whip of magenta into Paige's head. Memories, information, little things she remembered disappeared. Xalox picked her up in his slimy arms. " To the Source," he roared. Everything turned bright pink, and Paige fainted.  
  
****************************  
  
Phoebe felt something tickle her head. She batted it away with her hand. " Stop it, Phoebe," Leo complained. " I can't heal you."  
  
She opened her eyes. " Leo? Piper? How are you?"  
  
" All healed," Piper said. " Where's Paige?"  
  
Phoebe struggled to her feet. " What'd'ya mean, where's Paige? She's…" But Paige was nowhere to be found.  
  
" I can't feel her," Leo said, his tone upset. He turned to his wife and sister-in-law. " She's not dead, I would know."  
  
" Xalox," Piper sighed. "He's got her."  
  
****************************  
  
" My Lord," Xalox greeted the Source. He laid Paige on a table.  
  
" Good work," the Source complimented him. " You shall be paid handsomely." Xalox bowed and disappeared.  
  
The Source let the spring of his powers loose. He put his hands on Paige's head, cleaning out any bit of memory. Then he put in images of fire, pain, torment, magic, and power. He smiled and stepped away.  
  
" Awake, my servant," he decreed. Paige opened her completely black eyes, got to her feet, and kneeled before the Source.  
  
" My Master," she obeyed, " I am yours." 


	2. The Kill

Phoebe whipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. " Phoebe, slow down," Piper said gently, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. " Paige won't come home any faster if we rip the pages from the book."  
  
" How did you do it, Piper?"  
  
" Do what, sweetie?"  
  
She sighed. " You know, worry. When I was little, you and Prue must've always been worried about me. I never cared. I'm sorry, Piper."  
  
Piper pulled her sister into a big hug. " It's all right." She let go and read aloud from the book. " So… Xalox. A memory demon. He feeds off of witch and warlock memories and delivers them to the Source for…infesting?"  
  
" OK, officially freaked out," Phoebe moaned.  
  
" Hey, hey, hey, don't worry," Piper assured her. " You write a spell to find a lost witch, and I'll…hey." The pages of the book began to flip themselves. Piper smiled. "Thank you, Grams."  
  
She looked down at the page and frowned. " It's a list of the Source's Minions."  
  
" Excuse me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Apparently they steal powers to deliver to the Source so he becomes more powerful. Holy… Come look, Phoebe."  
  
Mournfully, Phoebe peered into the Book of Shadows, staring at the drawings of the Minions. " What… Oh, no. Oh very bad."  
  
Both women's eyes rested upon the picture of the Minion Valencia. She had black hair and all-black eyes. Besides that, she looked just like Paige.  
  
**********************************  
  
Valencia smiled. A whole coven of witches, although only six, stood around a cauldron, adding ingredients and saying spell words. Alaric, another Minion, frowned.  
  
" Can we get it over already?" he snapped. Valencia glared at him.  
  
" Do you want to tell the Source that you screwed up the mission?" she asked lowly and dangerously. Alaric was quiet.  
  
" Good, then." Valencia grabbed the crystal that hung from her neck. "Let's go."  
  
The two stepped out from behind the wall. " Hello ladies," she grinned.  
  
One witch picked up an amulet and whispered a spell. The ten women were covered with a bright white light. Valencia snorted and waved her hand. The shield disappeared.  
  
" Stupid, stupid," Alaric sneered. A ball of ruby fire gathered in his hand. He hurled it at the amulet witch, who fell down. Pale white mist lifted from her body into Valencia's crystal.  
  
Valencia grabbed one witch by the neck. A black athame appeared in her hand. " I don't care if you kill me," she declared. " Good always wins."  
  
The Minion sighed. " Can't you witches die without heroism?" She struck the woman through, the pale mist of her magic collecting in the crystal. Dropping her body, she screamed. Something sharp and pointy was stuck in her back. Turning around, she found a witch holding a sword.  
  
" You'll pay." Fire erupted from Valencia, wrapping around the woman. She roared with pain until her body exploded. Bits of blood covered the demon-woman. Quickly she did the same to three others.  
  
" Done?" Valencia inquired to Alaric. He nodded. She orbed back to the Source. Valencia bowed. " My Lord," she whispered. The Source turned to her and took her crystal.  
  
" Very good for a first go," he nodded. " Next time you can go on your own."  
  
" I await the moment." Someone- the Seer- hmphed. Valencia turned to her. " I am a faithful servant of His Wickedness. You are not?"  
  
She caught a flash of a smile underneath his dark robes. " You are good, my servant. Do as well next time, and you shall receive a prize."  
  
Valencia looked up, black eyes dancing. 


	3. Phoebe's Vision

Valencia waited patiently in her room in the Source's demonic palace. She wanted blood, and she wanted it now. Yet…she yawned. She waved to her servant, Devdas. " If He needs me, notify me immediately." He nodded and shimmered out.  
  
The Minion flopped onto her black velvet bed. It didn't take long to fall asleep. Her dreams were strange. Images she'd never seen before ran through her head. Two friendly, dark haired women. A blond man with a pale blue glow. A dark haired man who could transform into Belthazor. Demons and mortals alike ran through her head. " Paige…" a comforting voice whispered. "Paige…"  
  
The Source stood over his globe that peered into dreams. " There are still feelings in her mind," he bellowed. " Her sisters will bring her back."  
  
" The only way for her memories to stop is for her to kill the ones who haunt her," Seer reminded him.  
  
The Source snapped his fingers, awakening Valencia. " I will send her to them tomorrow."  
  
***********************************  
  
Phoebe and Piper stepped through the crime scene. " How awful," Piper sighed. "Are you sure Paige did this?"  
  
" It was in my vision," Phoebe replied uncertainly. " I can't believe Paige-"  
  
" Valencia," Piper reminded her. " This isn't Paige doing these things."  
  
Sighing, Phoebe picked up a bloody knife. Another vision hit her. Paige, holding a knife. She stabbed Piper in the back. A white mist floated into a crystal on Paige's neck. Phoebe kicked the knife from her hand. Paige threw black fire at Phoebe, the same white mist floating from her into the crystal.  
  
Piper whacked Phoebe on the shoulder. " Sweetie?" she asked, nervous.  
  
It was only now Phoebe realized she was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. "Paige," she whispered. " Sh-she's going to kill us."  
  
***********************************  
  
" Stupid dreams," Valencia murmured when she awoke. But those people…so familiar. No, she thought firmly. My Lord told me I was born to serve him, daughter of a Darklighter and black witch. This is what I do. I kill. It is my purpose.  
  
She waved her hand, lighting the candles beside her bed. A tingle filled her, the Minion feeling. Valencia smiled and orbed to the location where she was needed. Alaric waited for her. " Late," he sneered.  
  
Valencia didn't answer. Her athame formed in her hand. Patiently as a cat she waited for the prey to appear. When the witch came in, she stopped. Emerald green fire formed in her hand. She spotted the Minions and threw the fire. Red Fire encircled the two, causing the fireball to bounce back. It killed her instantly.  
  
" Too easy," she moaned. White mist collected in Valencia's crystal. When she finished, she delivered the crystal to her Master.  
  
" You have proven yourself," he said as he petted her head. " It is time."  
  
Something joyful gripped her heart. " You mean…"  
  
" The Charmed Ones are yours." 


	4. Death Becomes Her

The two remaining Charmed Ones burst into the house. " Leo!" shouted Piper. "Leo!"  
  
Her husband appeared in a flurry of blue orbs. " Le-" Piper began. He put his fingers to her mouth.  
  
" I know," he explained patiently. " Paige is a Minion. She works for the Source. It's bad. The Elders are panicked. There's no magic cure to revert a Minion to their former self."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, and Piper saw that was not the only thing shaking. " No, there's got to be something. We're the Charmed Ones-"  
  
" -who are short a member," Piper reminded her glumly. Phoebe suddenly burst up the stairs into the attic. Piper and Leo followed.  
  
" Phoebe," Leo tried to tell his sister-in-law kindly, " right now there's nothing you can do-"  
  
Cole walked in then. Phoebe embraced him tightly. " Oh Cole," she said tearfully. "Paige- she's a minion. She's going to kill us. We can't cure her."  
  
His grip became tight. " Phoebe," he said quietly, yet loud enough for Leo and Piper to here. " There is a way to bring her back."  
  
" What?" Piper asked, her voice sharp.  
  
The former demon sighed. " She's going to have to die."  
  
**************************  
  
" Do you like this one?" inquired a short, feeble demon, holding out a jewel-hilted sword for Valencia to try. She smiled and tried some passes in the air.  
  
" A little heavy," she complained. " Anything smoother?" Another demon presented her with a silver store with a ruby hilt. " Mmm," Valencia moaned happily. " I like this." The demon handed her a matching dagger that she slid in her sheath.  
  
" Thanks," Valencia told the demons. She checked her supplies. Sword? Check. Dagger? Check. Potions? Check. Crystal? Check. A smile graced her face, lighting up her black eyes. The Charmed Ones would soon be dead.  
  
****************************  
  
Phoebe pulled away from Cole, startled. " What?"  
  
" Are you insane?" wondered Leo.  
  
Cole held his hands up in defense. " It's not what it sounds like. Leo, you can heal a dead person for up to thirty seconds, right?" Leo nodded, furious. " Well, death… it's like a cleanser. When she comes back, she's good."  
  
" And if she dies?" Piper burst out. Cole narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Does anyone have any better ideas?"  
  
No one did. " Alrighty then," Cole declared. " We've got a plan. Now all we gotta do is wait for Paige." 


	5. The Showdown

It was five a.m. Piper couldn't sleep, so she decided to wash all the dishes she hadn't done last night. While she washed, she heard a crash. She whirled around, ready to freeze Paige.  
  
" Chill, Piper," Phoebe said, pressing a hand to her heart. " I thought you were going to make me explode."  
  
Piper sighed. " I'm sorry, Pheebs. It's just that-"  
  
Phoebe nodded. " I know."  
  
" It's so weird, worrying about when our sister's going to attack us." Piper slumped onto the table, burying her head in her arms.  
  
" Then we have to kill her," Phoebe whispered as she dropped into the chair beside Piper. Piper sat up and wrapped her arm around her little sister.  
  
" It'll be OK," Piper told her. Phoebe wasn't convinced.  
  
" Piper, I can't lose another sister," Phoebe notified.  
  
*******************************  
  
Valencia slipped under the covers of her bed. She yawned. " Better get my rest," she murmured with a smile. It didn't take long for her to go asleep.  
  
Pictures filled her head. First she saw a brunette woman. She was a fabulous cook, and had the power to freeze time and make things explode. The woman was sarcastic, intelligent, and supportive. She was married to a blond man with a kind smile. He was an angel, and could heal with a touch. The man was friendly, sensitive, and kindhearted.  
  
There was another woman. She could see the future, and could levitate. Just like her sister she had a good sense of humor. The woman was stubborn and passionate, with a pure heart. Her lover was like her, independent, logical but romantic. They had fiery arguments but always made up.  
  
In Valencia's dream, the four called to her, beckoning for her to join them in the bright white light. " Come, Paige…" they shouted. " Come back!"  
  
" No!" Valencia screamed, sitting up. She was covered in a cold sweat. Who are they? she wondered for the thousandth time. Valencia flung out her hand, lighting the fire in the fireplace. These visions have to stop, she decided.  
  
The Source peered into his seeing crystal. Her simple memories were of no matter to him. Tomorrow she would kill her sisters, and deliver him the powers of the Charmed Ones. Then he would kill her, taking her powers. Everything would fall into place.  
  
*******************************  
  
Piper was at P3, Leo was doing…whatever Whitelighters do, and Cole was out doing…whatever Cole does, leaving Phoebe alone. She decided to watch TV. There was nothing on but soaps. She smiled.  
  
" How would I know about television?" she asked herself out loud. " I'm always out fighting bad guys."  
  
Quietly Valencia orbed in on the staircase. A brunette was facing the TV, talking loudly to herself. Perfect, Valencia thought, a grin curling on her lips. She's an easy target.  
  
While Phoebe talked to herself, she felt all the hair on her arm stand up. "Demon," she whispered. In the blink of an eye, she stood up and whirled around in fighting stance. Phoebe gasped. " Paige."  
  
Paige didn't look like herself. Duh, Phoebe told herself stupidly. She was dressed in black leather, an assortment of pointy items hanging from her belt. Her eyes were pure black and intense.  
  
Valencia swallowed. This girl was in her dreams. She was the passionate and stubborn one. I cannot See the future, she remembered. How would I know this girl?  
  
Quickly she recovered from her paralysis. Drawing her sword she lunged at the Charmed One. However, the girl was not an easy target after all. She kicked the sword from her hand.  
  
Phoebe nervously walked towards her sister. " Paige," she said, "it's me."  
  
The name in my dream, Valencia thought. No! I must kill her. She drew the dagger from her belt and thrust it at the Charmed One's throat.  
  
" Le…o," Phoebe cried. " Leo!"  
  
Both Leo and Piper rushed in. Piper attempted to freeze her, which did not work. Then she used her power to blow up the dagger.  
  
" Paige, no," Piper told her. " Remember us? Your sisters?"  
  
Valencia's face, already pale, went an even more deadly white. " Both of you…my dreams…" She trailed off. " In the name of the Source, I will kill you both!" A ball of black fire formed in her hand and she tossed it at Piper. Unlike a regular fireball, it turned into a sticky substance, flinging Piper on the wall and keeping her there.  
  
" Kill her, Phoebe!" Piper shouted. Phoebe was in a state of shock. " Phoebe!"  
  
" She's my sister," Phoebe said mournfully, watching her younger sister form another fireball.  
  
Reluctantly, Leo looked back and forth between his wife and two sister-in-laws. He picked up the fallen sword and tossed it to Phoebe.  
  
An athame formed in Paige's hand. " Good bye, Charmed One," she hissed. Piper winced.  
  
Phoebe ran to her sister. " I'm sorry, Paige," she whispered. She shut her eyes and thrusted the sword through her baby sister.  
  
Valencia screamed. She clawed at her throat, short of breath. Her ebony eyes rolled up into her head and Paige collapsed.  
  
Leo pulled Piper down from her sticky web. " Look," he said, pointing at Paige's body.  
  
A gray spirit lifted out of her. It struggled and shimmered. Finally it split into two parts, black and white. The black dissipated and Paige's white spirit was left. She gasped. " I am not in my body," she informed everyone.  
  
Piper pushed Leo to Paige's body, where he healed her wound. Her soul slipped into her body. " Wow," Paige said as her sisters bent down and hugged her, weeping. "Guess you guys missed me."  
  
****************************  
  
Phoebe handed Paige a cup of tea. She was resting in bed the next day with her sisters. " How you feelin'?" Piper asked gently.  
  
Paige shrugged. " OK, I guess." She sighed. " I can't believe I was this horrible, evil creature."  
  
" Luckily, you don't remember any of it," Phoebe commented,  
  
The youngest sister nodded. What she hadn't told her sister was she did remember it. Every death, every surge of power, every nightmare she had. The thought made her shudder. It was one of those experiences she'd never forget. 


End file.
